I Don't Get It
by delena1997
Summary: Maybe the cast had their own opinions on the season finale. What do they think? Little Nian one-shot about the casts reaction to the season finale. SPOILERS FOR 3X22


**A/n: Felt like writing a little Nian one shot, this just popped into my head.**

** -Ex**

I smirked to myself as I picked up the phone to call Nina. The stupid smirk was something I'd picked up out out habit after doing it continually at work and I'd been unable to kick it. I heard the dialling tone then her voice through the phone.

"_Hey, you realise what today is right?" _He smiled into the phone. Of course, she knew why he'd be calling.

"Yep. Season finale. Can't wait." I heard her burst out laughing.

"_Anyway, everyone's coming over to watch it like we did last season, you in?" _Like I was going to decline.

"Always. Been there in a hour?" They all got together every time a season ended to bitch about all the mistakes the producers make.

"_Come now if you want." _I did that stupid smirk again. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"I'll see you soon. Love you Neens." He'd come up with a new name for her on a daily basis.

"_Neens? I haven't been called Neens for years." _her laughter filled the line. "_Love you Ian."_

Four hours later the whole cast sat shell-shocked, glaring at the screen before exploding about everything wrong with it.

"I still can't believe they killed me and replaced me with _you." _Joseph ranted glaring accusingly at Michael who just leant back, hands clasped behind his head.

"What can I say, Joe? They just love my acting. It's Kat's fault anyway!" Joseph grinned chuckling.

"No competition mate. And yeah Kat, you're such a mucked up little witch. Thought you were supposed to be against The Original and you hates all vampires?" Michael just sat looking until Candice smacked him while Kat argued with Joseph.

"Don't look smug, you should feel sorry for Caroline. You died according to her." She winked before adding "So selfish." Michael's next comment was cut off my Nina's insistent ranting, everyone broke off form there own conversations to listen to this. Nina's rants were the highlight of everyone's night.

"Elena has no brains at all. How is she so fucking blind? And she just broke Damon's heart into a million pieces by phone call. By freaking _phone call_." Nina was off, glaring at the screen. Elena and Stefan was one of her favourite bashing topics I'd been forced to listen to it many times. She was often joined by Paul in these rants which was odd to watch.

"I know! It's all like 'Hey, let's go crawling back to the guy who's tried to kill me repeatedly and be completely oblivious to Damon's undying love'" There was Paul, joining in. The Nina/Paul rants about Elena and Stefan were always hilarious. They had rants after nearly every shoot.

"Come on guys, you rant after every shoot, we all know if Damon does finally get the girl you're gonna been stuck with nothing to be rant about." I had to put my two cents worth in. I was worth it as they both shot daggers at me.

"Hey!" I raised my hands up in mock-surrender "It's not my fault you are both secretly in love with me." He winked at Nina who elbowed him while Paul shook his head.

"Not so much a secret, but hey, you think that then." shot back Nina before kissing me lightly.

Before I could respond properly the whole room had shouted out with chorus' of 'Get a room!'

I flipped them all off before pulling Nina into my lap tickling her slightly. "We're merely compensating for the lack of our chemistry on that show." he said pointing accusingly at the TV.

"Yeah like we don't get enough of it everywhere else." Michael chimed in.

"Yeah, on the set, off the set, every event. You get the picture. I can't believe I almost died. " added Zach.

"Zach, I _did _die all because I let you be rescued first." Nina cut in.

"You think you guys have it bad, I just died. Again. It's all Claire's fault." moaned Matthew.

Claire squealed "Not fair! You'd just killed my brother, did you expect me not to try kill you?" She shook her head laughing.

That got me going. 'Hey, you tried to kill me! Shame, my drinking bud's dead." I told Matthew indignantly.

"Yeah you guys all have it so bad. I'm just me, the little brother with no real character." fumed Steven. He hadn't had many scenes in the finale and the whole cast was rather indignant about it.

Nina laughed as the conversation carried on. She snuggled content into Ian's arms. She turned to kiss him lightly.

"I don't see why Elena finds it so hard to make a choice, there much be a million girls in the world who have a secret death wish for me just being with you." I smirked and kissed her nose. She yawned before carrying on "Anyway, even if Elena doesn't see sense and admits to being helplessly in love with you we can still annoy this lot away from the set." She winked.

That got everyone going again.

"No!"

"You guys are too cute, it's not fair!"

"Forever alone anyone."

I just ignored everyone's comments and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Nina." She smiled.

"I love you too." she said softly. Then in a much angrier tone called over to Paul. "See? It's not that fucking hard to love him." Prodding my shoulder while she scowled. The whole room exploded with laughter, filling the room with the sounds. She scowled at them all.

"You guys act like I'm joking." She tried to keep up her smile before a smile slipped through. She whispered to me "I love you." then was off ranting to Paul about the producers and writers and how they are clearly alone in life.

I smiled after her, Elena may be Elena and Nina may be Nina but he definitely got how easy it was to fall for her.


End file.
